Moomins Mob/Famous Meerkats
Meerkats 'Grumpy Lazuli' Main Article: Grumpy Lazuli Grumpy (VLF055) was born into a litter of 7 pups in the Lazuli group. While the group was attempting to raise Grumpy and her littermates, they were being filmed and the show was called Meerkat Madness: Walking with Meerkats. Her parents, Ziziphus and Belgarion, were the real stars however since they were the dominate couple. Grumpy survived to adulthood. Then her mother, Ziziphus, died. She was suceeded by Haslam, who was soon overthrown by Cazanna. Cazanna took over as dominant female in the Lazuli and would become their long term leader. She evicted Grumpy and her littermate Sleepy. They teamed up with Drie Doring males, Burgan and Cassia to form the Moomins. Grumpy took female dominance with Burgan for six years before Burgan died. Then Hoax male Houdini joined the group but he was soon ousted by four wild males. She took dominance again beside Leonardo, who was her mate for the next year and a half. She stayed dominate in the Moomins for 8 years. Then, after she gave birth to a litter of six, her daughter Hemulen attacked and overthrew her. She died a few months later. Grumpy is the third oldest KMP female meerkat and also the third longest serving dominate female behind Mabili Drie Doring and Morgause Avatar. ---- 'Burgan Drie Doring' Main Article: Burgan Drie Doring Burgan (VDM049) was born into the Drie Doring Mob. His mother was Mabili and his father was Mad Max. He stayed there for a few years then left to rove with his brother Cassia and teamed up with tow Lazuli females to form the Moomins Mob. He and Grumpy took dominance. He stayed the undisputed dominant for 6 years before dying of TB. At first his son Toft took dominance but after the group split, he disappeared. Grumpy continued to lead the Moomins without him. ---- 'Hemulen Moomins' Main Article: Hemulen Moomins Hemulen was born into the surviving third Moomins litter. Her mother was dominate female Grumpy and er father was Burgan, the dominate male. The two of them stayed as the dominate couple until Burgan's death. Hemulen survived to adulthood and remained a loyal subordinate female. The Moomins grew to be a large group and they soon split. A Hoax male named Houdini became the new dominate male. However, he was ousted by a group of four wild males. Leonardo became the dominate male beside Grumpy. During this time, the five Moomins females, Grumpy, Hemulen, Frida, Misable and other, younger females began to compete for rank. Hemulen proved to outrank all the other females except for dominate female Grumpy. In 2009, her mother Grumpy gave birth to a litter of six pups. Hemulen then overthrew her and took dominance. Grumpy died a month later. Leonardo remained the dominate male until his death. Then a Baobab male named Al Catraz immigrated and took dominance but Hemulen died the next month and the group was lost, despite still being a large group. ---- 'Leonardo Moomins' Main Article: Leonardo Moomins Leonardo (VMMM042) was born into a wild group. When he was an adult, he and three other males left and join the Moomins mob, kicking out dominate male Houdini. Leonardo took dominance next to long-term dominant female Grumpy. He often had to compete with other immigrant males and would breifly loose his postion. He inevitabley took over as the dominate male but the other males still behaved like dominates. In May 2009, his mate Grumpy was overthrown by her daughter Hemulen. She died a month later. Hemulen was not related to Leonardo so he took her as his mate. Leonardo recently died in December 2009. A Baobab male named Al Catraz joined the group and took dominance next to Hemulen but she died the following month and the Moomins were lost. ---- 'Frida Moomins' Main Article: Frida Moomins Frida (VMMF024) was born in the Moomins mob. She was one of the last six remaining females in the Moomins after the group split. When four wild males joined the group, Leonardo took male dominance. Frida gave birth to four pups in January 2008. Then she had five more pups in November 2008. In July 2009, after Grumpy was overthrown, Frida was evicted with Regopastaan and Misable and disappeared. It is unknown what happen to her and the two other females. They may have started another group with wild males.